1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital message display systems, and methods of use. More specifically, it relates to a display screen in communication with a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device has a stored application layer protocol, which facilitates transmission of entered input to one or multiple electronic display screens. A similar application layer is provided in the form of a web interface that is accessible from any Internet accessible computing device. A displayed message can be rapidly updated while the user is on the move, thereby reducing the time needed to change displayed messages.
Advertising is a key component in the success of any business. In order to find the optimal advertising method for their consumer demographic, businesses will place ads in a variety of locations using many different formats. Examples of common advertisements are billboards, window signs, newspaper ads, website ads, and bumper stickers. As the business grows and learns to better target its consumers, its advertising methods and messages may change. Traditional print media advertisements and even static website ads are unforgiving when it comes to modification. In order to update the ad, the business must commission a new design and have it deployed over the old advertisements. The process can be time consuming and resource intensive.
To solve the problem of switching out advertisements, many marketing providers now employ digital displays in the place of posters and billboards. The digital display contains a storage memory that stores advertising images. These images are displayed for a predetermined time, allowing multiple images to be shown on the same display. When the display needs to be updated to remove an advertisement image or add a new one, the content of the storage media is updated via a network link.
While these digital display systems enable marketing space providers to easily update displayed advertisements, the systems do not make it any easier for an advertising business to update the displayed message. Advertising businesses must still have new images created and submitted to the display maintainer if the business wishes to update their message. This makes it difficult for businesses to advertise flash sales, limited time offers, and other time sensitive messages. The high cost associated with generating and displaying these materials makes it cost prohibitive for many businesses to regularly update their ads.
A system and associated method of use is needed for dynamically updating digital displays in real-time. The present invention provides users with the ability to update a digital display via a cell phone paired to the display. Alternatively screens may be individually or batched updated via a web interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to digital message displays. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to digital message displays. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Digital displays are used throughout the advertising industry to provide a highly visible customizable source of commercial advertising. Large LED display configurations are affixed to billboards, where the resulting message is visible to highway motorists. Small backlight led displays are placed within restrooms, and in dining areas, to facilitate display of local advertisements. Any of these displays can offer rotating advertisements. This is a distinct improvement over traditional paper displays, which only offer one advertisement for viewing at a time.
Small digital displays can be attached to, or integrated into transportation vehicles such as buses and cars. An example of a vehicular display system is disclosed in Brewer, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0034934. Brewer teaches a vanity display that secures to an automobile window, and a composition terminal. Text may be entered into the composition terminal for display on the vanity display screen. Though it does disclose the capability of updating the display via an Internet connection, Brewer does not teach updating via a cell phone application, nor does it teach voice recognition capabilities.
Another vehicular display device is disclosed in Marqui, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0059745. The Marqui device is a digital display that can be secured to the exterior of an automobile. Multiple input capabilities are provided. Users can update displayed messages via an attached microphone, alphanumeric keypad, or via an Internet connection. Received input is stored on an onboard storage media and displayed on the screen. Unlike the present invention, the Marqui display does not include the use of a cellphone or other wireless device to update the display remotely.
Similarly, Bryan, U.S. patent Application Publication No. 2011/0013109 teaches a solar powered display unit that also provides storage for loose articles. The first side of the display has a screen that shows selected images. Photovoltaic cells are disposed along the front of the display in order to store and convert solar energy. The rear of the device has a white board, gps holder, notepad, and a number of other useful articles. The Bryan device does not disclose the system of the present invention and does not incorporate voice recognition or message updates via a wireless communications device.
The first digital message displays were hardened panels that were affixed to a structural support. Supports such as automobile bumpers, billboard backings, and store windows, were used to bear the load of a cumbersome display housing or panel. In recent years, advertising displays have become increasingly flexible. The use of flexible screens in advertising enables users to conform the advertising to the shape of the underlying support structure. Curved surfaces may be used to support a lightweight display, thereby expanding the scope of potential advertising placement options. An example of a flexible digital display is disclosed in Yuen, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0316153.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. They do not disclose the wireless, updating of displayed messages via a Bluetooth enabled wireless communications device. The present invention provides a display that wirelessly communicates with a communications device to transmit message updates without the user physically interacting with the display. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing digital message display systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.